The present invention relates to a mobility data processing apparatus and the like for analyzing mobility data about a mobility instance (a mobile body).
Recently, the term IoT (Internet of Things) has been attracting attention. IoT is variously interpreted. In the present specification, it is assumed that IoT means to, by sensing and collecting data about activity statuses of various objects and things in the real world, and analyzing and utilizing the data, create new value.
As a use case of such IoT, guidance for reducing congestion can be given. Specifically, if congestion of persons (pedestrians) at a facility such as a station or congestion such as a traffic jam on a road occurs, the congestion is reduced by appropriately guiding mobile bodies (referred to as mobility instances) such as persons and cars to a vacant facility or road. For this purpose, by sensing, collecting and analyzing the congestion status of the congested area and the availability status of a guidance destination, and, sometimes, by analyzing profile information such as the tastes of the individual person together, an appropriate guidance destination is identified, and guidance is performed by sending a notification to terminal such as smartphone and mobile phone owned by the person or terminal such as on-board device of the car so that congestion is reduced.
As for measurement of the congestion status, there may be a case where the congestion status is directly measured with a camera or the like, or there may be a case where pieces of position data (referred to as mobility data) acquired by the mobile terminals of the individual persons or GPS's which are the on-board devices of the cars are aggregately totalized to make a judgment. As for the notification to perform the guidance, it is also conceivable to, in addition to provision of information, give an incentive, for example, by distributing a coupon for a movement destination facility in some cases so that motivation for the guidance is improved.
As another use case of IoT, digital signage for improving supply-demand efficiency is given. Specifically, an advertisement is presented to person at an appropriate place and an appropriate timing. The person may be pedestrian or that in a facility. Driver and passenger of passenger car or passenger of other transportation means is also conceivable. The delivery destination may be personal mobile terminal or may be a display in a facility. In order to realize this use case, by performing analysis based on position information (which can be measured, for example, by GPS's of mobile terminals), profile information and the like about the persons, and, sometimes, by analyzing the surrounding situation (for example, the stock status of particular sales products in a retail store or the seat availability status of an eating house) and the like also, delivery content is decided. Then, the advertisement is delivered, in consideration of positional matching with proper neighboring displays also in the case of display delivery.
In the various use cases described above, it is thought that the effect can be improved by targeting not each individual person but each group. This is because a person acts not only as an individual but also in groups based on social relationships such as a family relationship, a workplace relationship and a friend relationship, and, furthermore, acts in groups based on differently configured social relationships according to times, places and scenes.
For example, in a use case where resolution of congestion is realized when persons are moving as a group based on a social relationship, if guidance is performed for each individual person, there is a possibility that the capacity of a guidance destination is not enough to accommodate the group or that the guidance destination does not meet the tastes of the group. Therefore, by performing guidance in consideration of a situation of the group, improvement of the effect of congestion resolution is expected. Further, in a use case of digital signage, advertisement delivery corresponding to characteristics of group becomes possible, and improvement of cost-effectiveness is expected.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-13143 discloses a technique of grouping mobile phone terminals based on information such as space, time and speed about the individual mobile phone terminals.